Predator
by Crooked
Summary: He’s just a machine. Nothing else. Kairi doesn’t think so and she’s willing to put her life on the line to see what’s under the metal. Sora is a killing engine, codename: Predator. But is there more under the mask? SoraxKairi


_Title_: Predator

_Summary_: He's just a machine. Nothing else. Kairi doesn't think so and she's willing to put her life on the line to see what's under the metal. Sora is a killing engine, codename: Predator. But is there more under the mask? SoraxKairi

_Author's Note_: I thought this up when I watched Predator vs. Alien, and then made a picture of Sora in a Predator suit. HE LOOKS AWESOME!! He even has the dreadlocks, but still with brown hair.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own KH or Predator

_Chapter 1_: Pleasant First Impressions

"A new…job?" the redhead eighteen-year-old asked. "You're…firing me…?"

"Oh, nothing of the sort," her boss said as he shuffled papers, doing as much good as moving sand on an ant hill, "I know we've been good friends, Kairi, and believe it's time that you move onto a better place that can use your skills and have them be paid a decent amount in return. Honestly, I've already told the company that you're more the applicable for the job and they're highly interested."

"B-but!" Kairi Andrews began, throwing her arms out, "I _belong_ here, to help people! _You_ know that!"

The elder man sighed, putting down his glasses on his desk and rubbing a hand against his white beard and leaning back in his chair while saying, "I understand. I know you've grown attached to this place, and you've helped us _tremendously_ in helping out patients return to the normal world. However, your ability to guide and support a person is needed greater somewhere else."

"Where?" she asked, knowing that no matter how much she screamed and kicked, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Not like she couldn't try, though.

"The government," he stated bluntly and her expression dropped. Maybe not.

"The _what?_ What kind of job _is_ this?" she then exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is a job that only the best can participate in," he replied, obviously expected the outburst. After all, he'd been with her for several years and knew her stubbornness well.

"Best for _what?_" she continued to say in a moody tone.

"For a single individual that is in need of your darling personality," he said and smiled mockingly, making her growl. "He, Sora, is indeed a _very_ special individual that requires more than just the second choice. He needs and calls upon what only you, Kairi, have to offer."

"Which is?"

"Moral support, a kindly attitude, a gentle touch, those sort of thing to help a person become stronger," he said and put his hands in prayer form, "Kairi, I know that since you've left high school you've been with us, and even before then as a volunteer here at the mental institute, but it's time that you put your place where you truly are needed. Not only will you be treated better, you'll have better wages! Trust me, Kairi, you've grown from this place…it's time that you expand and stretch your abilities and be recognized for them."

The redhead groaned, flopping down in a chair, "But…I_ belong_ here, like I said! I mean, I belong helping people and the _government_…they practically do just the opposite! Not to mention that I'd probably have to move, adjust, find a place to stay and all _that_ crap—!"

"Oh, Kairi, it's certainly not that complicated. Not only do they have a place for you to stay already, the place you have to go to is a place I'm sure you'll love!" he state almost gleefully and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands as he placed them on his plump stomach, "Cozumel."

"MEXICO?!" Kairi cried, her expression now crazed, "You're sending me out the _country?!_"

"Kairi, now," he began, holding his hands up in justified fashion, "Please, I know we've been together for a long time now, more than—"

"You're my adopted father!" she bellowed, throwing her arms up in emphasis.

"Exactly, and I know what you mean beyond words, but Kairi…you're an adult now, eighteen years old and this is a door to opportunity for you," he said, rising to his feet and walking over to her. "This could turn into a career, and they're offering college tuition in return."

The young woman paused a moment, stepping away from the doctor before saying in a low and dangerous voice, "They offered this to you, didn't they?"

"Not to me," he said, "To you. They'll give you a college education, a place to live and even a job to support yourself. It's more than what _I_ had when I went out into the world and that's saying a lot."

"B-but…!" she began, but he held up his hand.

"Please, Kairi…" he said and moved closer to her, "Trust me. You can also write and visit whenever you desire, not to mention the wage is more than mine. That you'll be near the _ocean!_ Buenos diaz! You took enough Spanish classes to communicate with our patients, didn't you?"

"This is ridiculous!" Kairi at last said, shrugging her shoulders down. "I can't believe this. I don't want to leave! I'm no responsible enough, let alone to go to some foreign country and fit in there. I shouldn't have to do this for one person! You can't make me go! I'm staying, you got it?!"

--

As the plane lifted off from Chicago, Kairi watched in the small window and kissed her world good-bye.

_How did dad get me into this again?_ She asked herself, scooting down in the seat in renouncement. Indeed, she was eighteen and a smart girl, but hell, all the way down to _Mexico_ to go and help some one-person seemed more like a scam than 'door to opportunity'. However, when she had heard what she was going to get paid, she practically felt her jaw drop. Why would the government go out of their way just for someone like _her_ to go and help one dude?

On that note, Kairi couldn't help but question their motives when hearing the profile on the guy, hearing the nineteen-year-old enjoyed things like alternative bands, reading comics, food and slacking off. Sound normal? That's what she thought, and had asked several times why bother to even help him when he didn't need it.

She was thoroughly ignored at that point.

Nevertheless, their trump card was free, four-year college instruction to whatever institute she desired. She wanted to be a musician, despite her abilities to do so well with patients, for her superb talent in the piano and singing brought her heavy attention. Yet, not only did her adopted father not have the money, but the distance in which a good college was located was very far from her hometown. It was even expensive to go to Chicago for the plane ride, and Kairi felt somewhat guilty for accepting, but her foster father would have nothing of it.

In turn, the airplane ride itself was nothing short of boring—she slept for more than half the time, and much of the other she would look over her sheets of music to pass time and listening to music and all that junk. It was a straight path with no lay-overs, and she felt somewhat grateful. Indeed, she was in the tropical environment before she knew it and fell in love with the scenery almost immediately. Thick brush and palm trees swept off for miles, and clear blue skies captured her heart with their bright majesty and she could smell the salt of the ocean, even if she couldn't see it yet.

"Ah! Such wonderful weather!" she exclaimed, pressing against the glass. "Boy, when they said jungle, they weren't kidding!"

As Kairi exited the plane (five hundred bags in hand) she discovered a man with a black suit was waiting patiently with her name imprinted on a white sheet. She hastily walked up to him and handed all her bags over, in which he gasped and scrambled to get a hold of all of them.

"You call me Kairi, not Ms. Andrews, not _Miss_, just Kairi, got it?" she asked, wagging a finger at him.

"O-of course, Miss Kairi," he said and the girl growled, but replied with nothing.

"Okay, so where are we supposed to go? And why is the American government in Mexico, anyways? And why does this boy need my attention?" she asked quickly, all the while stalking to where the baggage checking was.

"I'm not—" he began, trying to keep up with her.

"Not at liberty to say? Ch, that's what the guys at _Chicago_ said," she grunted, rolling her eyes. "That's some excuse. Don't you agree that you should at least tell me where he _came_ from? You act like the thing's some top-secret mechanism of yours rather than a person."

The government member said nothing, far too busy with all the things the young woman had given him to concentrate on her words. Nevertheless, she rolled her eyes and set off to the outside parking lot. A car was already waiting for her, where several other men took her things and granted her entry to the car. They answered none of her thousand questions, only urging her to get into the vehicle so they could resume their procedures. How like them, after all, for none of those who assisted her at the airport continued the journey with her and she ended up being in the back. Alone. Not able to see the driver.

Argh…she hated this trip already.

Well, she was in Mexico! A little loathsomeness wouldn't get the best of her!

Rolling down the window, Kairi stuck nearly or more than half of her body outside and gasped in the refreshing tropical air. The driver didn't like that very much and rolled down his _own_ window, growling at her to get back in.

"Pfff! Like ever!" she said in return and waved a hand at him. "I hate being in small places! Besides, even _you_ can't say it's not nice out!"

"Miss, please get back in the car," he said sternly and this time she simply ignored him.

_I hope this will be like where I'm supposed to go,_ she thought with dismay as she puckered her lips, _It'll be the last thing I do if I have to live in some underground dungeon without any windows…_

Cozumel was a glorious place.

Fresh open seas and palm trees and warmth were dazzling underneath the hot, blazing sun, making her feel alive and vibrant. She always did better when she was outside, even with her music. She was a fine swimmer, but had a hard time when it came to climbing. She was simply no good with that, as she was kinda afraid of heights. Nevertheless, it appeared that the mountains were nearly as inviting as the flat beauty of the sea and the white sandy beaches, making her strive for a tan. Selphie and Naminé were going to be _so_ jealous when she showed them.

However, the car soon pulled away from the ocean's side and went up through a road upon the mountain side, making Kairi groan. The driver ignored her, though, and continued through the large brush as they fled into forest. Hours soon passed, Kairi returned back within the car and tried to look over her music again. Yet, with all the twists and turns from the road, she quickly got motions sickness and had to put it away. Argh. This was going to be boring.

Therefore, the girl flopped back onto the seat and began to drift off, thinking of home. She missed her papa already, and her mother. Despite the fact they were adopted, she loved them just the same as if they were her real parents. As a matter of fact, she loved them more. They didn't give her up or treat her like scum. They were her only _true_ family, and she was so grateful, that was the reason why she had put up the fight. She didn't want to leave her beloved mother and father…

Whimpering a bit as she rolled over, Kairi tried to get comfortable. It was hard, though…she then groaned, feeling an itch on her foot. Damn itches…

Rolling over again, she attempted to find peace. The sun glimmered through the branches and onto her face, making her squint. Would that stupid driver hurry up and get there? Groaning, the redhead shut her eyes, a flickering light under her eyelids and making her drowsy. It was awfully curious, though, she considered as she lulled off, that she never got the chance to actually see her patient's face…

--

"Miss, we're here."

The voice jerked Kairi awake and she flew up to a sitting position, her hair in a crazy mess. Eye half-open and looking about, she licked her lips and asked, "Here? It smells like concrete…"

"That's because we're in a garage, Ms. Andrews," a tone steady and deep said to her.

Moving her bangs away, her blue eyes stared at another pair, large and friendly. Silver hair cascaded over his face, which seemed to have been carved by angels. The girl blushed heavily as she stared upon the young man, who seemed to be in his early twenties, wondering what kind of dream she was in to have _him_ show up. He was leaning over the back window which was open and smiling at her, his hands resting on the car frame.

"Unfortunately, it's not like the beauty outside, but you'll get used to it," he stated, his grin not wavering.

"Are you…?" she whispered, finally being able to pry her eyes off of the male. What she found was not the beautiful Cozumel that the plane had brought her to, but in fact an ugly, dusty large space that had people in navy uniforms tromping around. About five of them surrounded the car, not including the white-haired beauty, looking as if a terrorist was going to fly right through the massive steel door at the other end at any moment.

"I'm apart of the government, here to greet you and guide you as you handle Sora. I'm Riku, by the way," he stated, holding out his hand. "I hope we can become good friends as time goes along. Are you hungry?"

"Mmm…not really, not now," she murmured, knowing that eating anything would send it sprawling right back up from all the traveling she was doing and being in small spaces. "Maybe in an hour or two…"

"All righty, then we'll just let you meet him right away. We'll explain a few things to you before you get the opportunity to, but rest assured he's about as normal as any teenager you've met…" Riku mentioned, opening the door for her.

She slipped out while taking her knapsack with her, noticing that all her bags had already vanished. "Then why bother having _me_ be here?" the redhead questioned, even as she began following him to a yellow door.

"Oh, you'll see. Trying to describe it is practically impossible," he replied, seeming far too casual for her tastes.

_Right…'you'll see' my ass…_the girl grunted, if only to herself. She said nothing, however, even as she continued to tail after him through the isolated, cold hallways. Everything was as she hoped it wouldn't be—sheltered, bleak and overall: no windows. This wasn't the kind of job she was hoping for…she wondered if they would give her a second chance to say no to the offer.

"How long was the journey from the airport to this facility?" Kairi asked, and hopefully he would give enough details as to how far away they were from civilization.

Luckily for her, he didn't bother beating around the bush: "You're actually a pretty long way from where you were…you went through town a bit, I suppose, and then the mountain, right?" he asked, and once receiving a nod, continued. "Well, you actually went back down the mountain from the other side and took a fairy from a cove to an island twenty miles off of the mainland. You're practically in a jungle here…this building is completely underground, and the island has no human activity whatsoever. It's not even on the map it's so confidential."

"That's…nice…I'm hoping to be able to go into town, too, once in awhile," she grunted, not liking the sound of being so remote, "And be able to swim. And go outside, even if you don't."

"You won't need to worry about that…Sora likes to go outside a lot, too, so you'll spend _tons_ of your time on the beach, getting a tan and all that such. He's not a very good swimmer, though, I'm afraid," Riku mentioned, scratching the back of his head.

"That's unfortunate, for I love the water…" Kairi murmured, her mind wandering.

"Well…no worries. He's afraid of it, mostly, and you'll probably be grateful for that," he replied, grinning.

"I have a feeling that he's going to be the weirdest teenager I've ever met…" Kairi managed to respond, not sure of what to say to being 'afraid' to the water. She was like a fish! What the hell kind of job was this? Was she supposed to accept some ridiculous job that was against all the hobbies she did and all her enjoyments, _especially_ when she was at such a beautiful place. That was it. She was _so_ done already, and if she didn't get out of that hallway soon, she was going to blow it.

The two finally passed through a final door that spilled them out into yet _another_ small, concrete room with a couple of chairs and another door just across it. Kairi gulped at this; she had a feeling that she would be staying…alone.

"Would you wait here just a moment while I get Sora? It'll only take a few minutes," Riku asked, gesturing her to take a seat.

"Uh…I _guess_…are you sure you're not going to be that long?" she asked in returned, knowing she sounded just as paranoid as she felt inside.

"No worries, besides, my men are just outside that door so nothing will come through to eat you," the silver-haired one laughed, patting her head like a child.

She growled, swatting at his hand as he strode through the next door, leaving her completely alone in the concrete prison. Silence succumbed to the room and the girl fell back in her seat, folding her arms across her stomach. It was one thing about being in small spaces, besides getting excessively tired, she often would find herself a bit too anxious. _Especially_ if she was alone…and Riku had done just that to her. Bright, florescent lights made her eyes ache as the walls that were all around seemed to shrink and constrict what little space there was to begin with. What was she supposed to _do?_ Five minutes would be like five _million years_ to her. Groaning, she brought her knees to her forehead, but it didn't help much.

_What a jerk…_she scolded at the male in her mind, _If it wasn't for this idiot Sora, then I would still be back at home…my friends, my family, the business…I don't care about college, I could always get loans and I already had done a bunch of scholarships…so, then, what's the big deal? I don't need this. These government guys can go to hell. These people could anybody else in the world that they want, and they chose some teenage chick from a tiny town in Illinois? _She frowned, knowing full well that her point was valid—why would it be necessary for the government, above all people, to pick her, when they had others that could do the job twice as better? It was stupid.

Huffing, she rose to her feet and stomped towards the door, insisting herself that she would find Riku and get the hell out of there if it took all day, all night and so forth. Something, _anything_ to distract her from being where she was. Small, enclosed, no way out and being in this stupid situation. Hustling forward, she threw open the door and began her way down the empty corridor, noting that it split at the end, some thirty feet away. Once her feet had eaten up the distance, she looked at both directions and saw one hallway leading to a corner where it continued, and the other direction, the right, was a large, steel door.

Contemplating for a brief moment, the young woman took the right turn and headed for the thick, yellow-striped, red-illuminated barrier, knowing that Riku would be the kind of man to walk through that kind of door. As she arrived she immediately caught the handle (or what she thought was the handle) before pulling back with all her might, gym-trained muscles coming into practice. Something clicked, then, before it unsealed itself with pillows of steam releasing from the seams and it fluidly opened. What met her inquisitive eyes was not something she didn't quite expect—darkness.

"Wha…?" she asked to the air, gaping at it in shock. What _was_ this place? A freaking haunted house or something? Shaking her head, Kairi proceeded forward now out of simple curiosity, finding it extremely interesting that besides the fact it was dark, a blanket of thick fog sat snugly in between encrypted circular walls that made it looked like an alien ship or something. It gave her the willies, but she honestly wanted to know what it was.

Taking the final step into the Hallway of Doom, the door slid shut behind her and she whirled around to look at it nervously before pushing her fears aside. This was the government. It wasn't like they were stupid—well, scratch that. It wasn't like _she_ was stupid enough to think that there could be anything in this place that could truly harm her. Rather, she just had to make herself believe that she would find the thing she was looking for: Riku.

Blowing out her cheeks, she turned around once more and began walking down the hall, watching her stepping as she tried to make her way through the black maze. It was actually pretty boring after awhile; what was probably ten minutes had turned into an hour, but it was way better than being cooped up in that room. Nothing happened, and eventually Kairi plopped down on a high ridge of the floor with a sigh. Well, this fun had certainly run its course. Now not only was she in a small, dark space but she was also lost and had _no_ idea where Riku was. Fanastical.

Lost in thought briefly, she was then startled by a noise. Glancing around, she recalled that she had never heard such a sound before in her life. It was half between a continuous clicking and a growl…were they housing animals here or something? Genetic experimentation, perhaps?

The redhead didn't have much time to think about it before she found three red dots flash across her bosom, gasping as she shot to her feet.

There wasn't another moment's notice before she was thrust into the wall, pulled up by the throat and hung against the wall by an incredible strength. Wide eyes stared down at her strangler, her lungs burning for air, her air pipe unable to do its job despite her best efforts of gripping the killer's wrist and wrenching it off. For a very brief moment, she thought she was going to die.

And then the creature brought her down, accompanied by the same clicking noise, before it released her. Gasping in the essential part of her existence, she took a few more breathers before glancing up in a furious curiosity who would've dared threatened her life. With a soft yelp, she stood straight back against the wall when her eyes came in contact with a seven-foot, heavily armed, well-built creature. It had a mask hiding its identity from the world, dread locks cascading down its shoulders while soft, russet hair poked out from behind the two. Damn…the creature…it must've been at least two hundred and fifty pounds, just by height alone if not with all the stuff he was carrying on his shoulders.

Oddly enough, however, she spotted something that took her more feminine interest by the hand when she saw the chiseled six-pack abs that it (or he) carried, and besides the fishnet wiring, shoulders pads and boots, all that covered himself was a butt flap. Oh. Very nice. Very nice indeed.

The sexual interest soon dwindled away when the creature seemed to find her just as fascinating and lifted a hand, shocking her enough to gasp and press back against the wall. This must've surprised him—he brought himself back, but then he continued, setting his large, clawed hand on her cheek. Kairi did nothing at this point; she feared that if she did anything too irrational that he might attack again and that was something she certainly did not to provoke. Rather, she stood there as fingers wandered across her face, touching her lips and smoothing across her eyelids. It was if he was trying to see her through touch; his face was turned away, the dark orbs covering his eyes cast to the floor. Other hand coming into play, he began to once again use his sense of touch to show him what he could not see and fingers slid down her neck almost tenderly before setting on her shoulders.

Then he did something interesting.

Suddenly his hands set down on her chest, and he seemed to give a small sound. It was not like the clicking noise he had made, rather, more like a soft noise of surprise. He swiftly turned his eyes back to her and stared down at her chest, Kairi's cheeks burning with embarrassment at his inappropriate touching. His hands formed the shape of her breasts, deeply intrigued by their shape, the fact that they just stuck right out there. Whoever he was certainly managed to humiliate her off her whims; of course, she wasn't sure what she was dealing with—this thing could be from the depths of space for all she knew and he (or it) probably had no idea what something like her looked like. And, if he was blind like he acted…then surely…

The young woman squeaked in shock when hands swiftly moved around from her bosom to back, bringing her against his body, before they smoothed down the curves of her abdomen. _Innocent_, she reminded herself firmly as fingers brushed across her thighs, down her legs, _innocent until proven guilty_. He cupped her calves with more interest than wonderment—it appeared he considered them familiar, but unexpected. Finally he ended up at her ankles and her feet, before straightening and taking her arms like a scientist moving onto the next part of an experiment. Kairi merely found herself just forcing her limbs to relax, trying to ignore the fact that he had her so close she could smell the rush of heady masculinity that was practically flowing off of him in waves. Either this guy was heavy on cologne or he had just come from man-haven. Whatever the case, she just wished that she would stop blushing.

Hands formed around her thinner biceps, running like an iron band down her arm as, just the way he had done with her legs, found them interesting that they were there on something that had two things sticking out of its chest. Kairi found that amusing; she wondered what _else_ Riku forgot to tell her about this place.

Hands touched hands as his fingers laced with her own, before they straightened again, palms flat against one another. His hands, as Kairi soon realized, were far superior to her own in size—especially with the evil-looking claws and all. Once he seemed satisfied, he allowed her arm to drop by her side before he evaluated her with his eyes.

"Er…hello…" she muttered, unsure of what to say.

He simply stared back at her—and then, as if hearing it for the first time in his life, he responded with a husky voice, "Er…hello."

Their new-species introduction was stoutly cut off when a high-pitch squeal came around from a corner, jolting Kairi's insides. The creature swiftly blocked the path between whatever the opposite was and herself, one hand taking her entire upper arm and tugging her against him, obviously ensuring her safety (whatever good that might do; ah, what was she kidding herself? Whatever could stand against this dude had to be pretty damn intense).

The screech was made again as the appearance of whatever it was came into view, and Kairi noticed its shadow cast along the left wall of her view. It had a long, slender neck and a larger back body like she would imagine a dinosaur having. The he-man in front of her snarled defensively, his enormous frame overshadowing hers like a lion to a lamb. Kairi would've felt safe if she wasn't in the freaky-looking hallway with something very inhuman on the opposite side of said he-man, but she supposed she consider herself lucky. She certainly could've had a personal introduction to one rather than the other and had things turn out very differently.

Not a split second later did the battle erupt, the monster leaping over to her new best friend and the young woman cried out, throwing herself against the ground and covering her head. The fight ensued as growls and barks were exchanged, like two mad dogs warring out to the death. Then she began hearing disturbing sounds: crunching, breaking noises like bones being snapped and hides being directly ripped off the muscle. It sincerely made her want to throw up; but, being the strong-willed woman she was, kept it down. Eventually, there was a final and great '_**SNAP!**_' that made Kairi twitch and then there was silence, making her wonder which was the victor, but too frightened to look over her shoulder.

Fortunately, she didn't have to.

Two arms slid around her torso that made her yelp with surprise as the he-man lifted her from the ground, staring at her evenly as she trembled in fear. Once more his hulking body kept the picture of whatever his prey was out of sight and she supposed she was to be grateful; the last thing she wanted to do was take a good look at what the creature had done to the monster. Or more like what the monster had done to the creature.

Thoughts were interrupted, however, when a hand was placed on her shoulder and Kairi glanced up, noticing that the built male was still staring at her, but gave off an air that gave her the distinct feeling that he was…worried? She returned his gaze in curiosity before she brought a deep breath in and placed a missing hair strand behind her ear, glancing back at the floor. Whatever she had gotten herself into had immediately put out her interest—screw the four year college, if this was what she had to deal with everyday, there was absolutely _no_ way to convince her of staying.

Suddenly Kairi couldn't think of anything else before the creature slid an arm around her shoulders and bent down, then hooking another arm under her knees and, with a small 'eep!', was swooped up into his arms. The young woman felt her cheeks ignite as she was pressed into the flat, broad chest and warm skin of the other—she had certainly not expected this, of all things, to result from their meeting. All fear forgotten, Kairi slid both arms around his neck to ensure that he didn't drop her (not like he would've with those arms of steel), and he seemed to bring her closer, a sense of protection surrounding him like a thick cloud.

They walked for a short distance just in this manner; she didn't bother to try and release herself from the situation because she knew he wouldn't have it…and besides that, it was kinda…nice…having a guy carrying her around like this. He seemed to enjoy it himself, also showing no signs of strain to her weight (which boosted her ego to say the least) and before long, she found herself grinning. Imagine what her friends would say to this dude who looked like Gaston destroy his enemy to protect her and then carry her to safety. It was like being in a fairy tale!

The pleasant thought was forgotten when the male then stopped, and in front of them was a flat wall, much more recognizable than anything else in the cave, and it took only a few moment to have steam billow out of it. The redhead realized, just then, that it was a door—and before anything else could go through her mind, it open and in flew some twenty people—

And they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kairi and her savior.

Of course, the young woman didn't have much to defend herself with and the creature didn't even seem to care; the people with the funny white doctor costumes and other military men just stared at the scene in front of them. They stood like that for a long, drowned-out minute before, and almost to her relief, Riku slid in the background and came rushing through, calling out her name.

Broken from their trance, the people seemed to go into chaos as they babbled to one another, Riku ignoring every single one of them, before he appeared in front of the pair and said, "Where have you _been?_"

"Where have _I_ been?" she growled, remembering that she was still pissed with him, "Where have _you_ been?! You leave me behind in that tiny jail cell of a room and then I go looking for you—"

"You _what?_"

"—and I found this cave and then _this_ guy found me," she said, gesturing to the creature, "and then had some alien _death match_ with a monster that looked like it just popped out of hell! Mind explainin' _that_, why dontcha!!"

Panting after her rant, Riku simply stared at her in shock. Obviously she hadn't meant to be found in this fashion, but above all, in the arms of their experiment guinea pig. Whatever the case, they seemed practically ecstatic of the results and Kairi was beyond losing her patience. Growling, she glared at the stupid scientists before patting on the creature's arms, saying, "Let me down, let me down, let me down," while wiggling in his grasp. maul

Seemingly reluctant, he gently deposited her on the ground before straightening, while she smoothed out her clothes and glowered at Riku, who made a soft 'ahem' of embarrassment and glanced away. Without another word she caught his arm in a death grip and began dragging him off when she heard yet another strange sound—it sounded almost like a whine, but also had that clicking laced in it. Immediately recognizing it, she turned around and patted the seven-foot hunk softly on the head before giving him a waiting gesture. "I'll be right back," she said with an earnest smile and a quiet tone.

He seemed to be satisfied with the answer, but glanced at Riku, the black orbs on his mask briefly flashing. Riku seemed to have his attention on Kairi, however, when her eyes burned the very fires of hell as she dragged him away from the creature and the some twenty scientists surrounding him. Once she believed that they were out of sight and earshot (though she couldn't be sure; it was the _government_), she whirled about to face the other and growled, "What the _hell_, Riku?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you freaking tell me that I might, just might, be confronted by seven-foot, heavily armed _body builder?! _With a freaking _grenade launcher on his shoulder?!_"

"Look, I'm sorry, but if you would've just stayed in the room, the introductions would've been far more…well, less, actually, surprising to you! You would've been prepared for it! He was in a training session—that's what those caves were!" he exclaimed back at her, lifting his shoulders, "He was _meant_ to be heavily armed like that so he could defend himself and destroy the target!"

"Oh, let's not forget about _that_, shall we," she snarled, smacking him across the head, "the thing that looked like it hopping out of a nineteen eighty's sci-fi comic book! Now, you're going to tell me _exactly_ what he is," she snapped, pointing in the opposite direction where they had come from, "or else I am _off_ of the job!"

Riku evaluated his options for a moment, chomping on his lip in thought. Kairi kept her even, stern gaze on him, determined to find out what she wanted to know. He eventually glanced back at her, his defenses breaking down and eventually, with a sigh, he stood straight and murmured, "He's…uh, Sora."

--

A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter? Read and review, please!


End file.
